The Path of the Twelve Sephirot
by KC Dakota
Summary: A decade or so after the end of Deus, a deserted orphan now taken care on the Thames, is paid an unexpected visit....
1. Unwanted Visitor

Path of the Twelve Sephirot

(Correct me if I am wrong, I believe it is Ten Sephirot according to traditional Jewish Lore and their "bible" though I had a feeling it might have been Twelve)

Disclaiming Disclaimer of Disclaimerness: Keep in mind, I do NOT own any thing that belongs to Squaresoft or Monolith CO. Inc. whatever .. Just any characters that aren't familiar to you .. They probably are my own fictional characters that I come up with. Just to keep you on track of this confusing storyline .. We're assuming this is a decade or so after Deus and Merkaba were destroyed and as were the Anima Relics, and most of the gears used by man. What of the Omni gears ? .. I won't tell you just yet. 

Chapter 1: "I Shall Consume You"

| Un Luna ~ 5:42 am.

"What a cold breeze this morning…" Several footsteps wandered to the bar in the next room over by the central control deck with several more advanced gadgets besides the computer system and various buttons engraved into the panels. Another voice, popped back from behind the shivering drunkard which could be assumed to be from the control room. "C'ptain .. We're passing through the Aquavy Islands within the next several hours, roughly, or so. Shall we stop near the Orphanage to visit Mr. Black ?"

His black trench coat outlined in red denim dragged against the steel planks of the floor as the breeze from the open windows blew his collar against his scruffy beard which tended to 'poof' out without bathing for days at a time. His K-9 eyes shining at the iris as the sun began to rise. 

"Ai .. Hans. 'ets go pay ah visit to our' friend. I miss that kid's wiseass ov' ah father.."

"Aye Aye C'ptain, we'll set straight ahead through the Aquavy Islands!"

As the wind died down a bit .. The semi-drunk canine captain sat back down in "his" booth with "Thames" etched into the back of it in a fantasy-ish font. A sigh passed through his mouth and his shoulders fell a bit. "Fei .. Aye I miss ya kids.."

| Un Luna ~ 8:21am.

"Get that crane over here!" Many men in light blue denim jeans and white wife-beaters covered in oil and grease scattered along the main deck as one young man who, by the sound of his voice, was apparently younger then some of these men taking orders. "It looks like a gear!" The young kid jumped from a crate while never moving his finger from the direction of a futuristic head. The head of a wolf with a screw here and there to hold it together to whatever was from the neck down. 

"Gears are being destroyed .. Not thrown in the ocean kid.." 

"Well that is just to damn bad, get the crane and take it I said!!!" The impatient soul rushed through the crowd of greasy monkeys as several yawns visited him while he head toward the Screw Elevator. 

As he reach for the floor selection panel, the entire vessel shook quickly and violently for a mere 2 seconds. 

The deep yelling and frightening war cry like screams and obscenities were flying a mile a minute as gallons of water flew straight up into the sky from the front of the rust colored panels of the Thames. 

As sharp pellets of dew fell to the deck, so did large metal paws; feet. Which supported large metallic legs, as they did thighs, a torso, arms, hands and head. It was a metal human about a hundred times, and more, larger than the size of a human. Height wise, and weight wise. 

"They ARE GEARS!!!" A man cried while slipping on the deluged deck, water slipping to every inch of the ship. 

"Kaze! Help get the nuclear equipment from the hull and shove these bastards off!!" The same man ordered. _Ordered his captain ? .. How dare he .._ While torn denim surrounding black leather steel toed work boots dragged against the floor, the young leaders knees bent and sprang quickly as he slid out of the cage of the Screw Elevator and spiraled downward to the hull, while kicking open crate after crate. 

"C'mon … no nukes!?!?" Kaze exclaimed as the last crate labeled "N.E.T" was broken open.

"This ships suppose to be loaded with Nets!" A feral growl escaped his throat as an arm of his flew sidewards knocking over a weapons rack. 

Before heading back to the spiraling elevator, he crouched down and grabbed a spear with a shining silver head, the shape of a sharp and curving letter "J" almost. A few swirls between his fingers and hands and off to the Elevator it was. His knees and calves allowed him access to higher jumping heights and faster running then normal humans, and because of this he jumped from the lowest floor up to the deck, and hooked his fingers around the linked fence of a cage, managing to swing his way through the "emergency door" and out to the deck again. 

Several more twirls of a spear, running to three enemy gears at the front and a fierce looking battle stance was brave, and suicidal. "No MACHINE is going to take away my SECOND HOME!!!" 

Three very distinct voices over muffled intercoms were audible, laughing at a single man and a stick willing to throw his life in front of three war machines packed with powerful defense frames, M7 Gatling guns with full clips of ammunition to last 5 minutes worth of straight fire-power, and some odd extra chambers at the sides of the gatling gun.

To Kaze's surprise, he stepped back in confusion for a second. "Aerod's ? .. on a … civilian gear ?" 

He shook his head and dashed at the machines not paying attention. His lance stuck out, only half of it's length of 9 feet visible, protruding from the center gears knee. Several electrical sparks flew from that area while two wires slowly started to ignite. 

The gears pilot began to panic as he exited his gear from the cockpit, cursing and throwing violent sign language towards Kaze. 

Before Kaze was in need of evading punches from the raven haired pilot, in a black wife beaters, black pants of some type of material, looked like Polyester or some other material, and black combat boots, his spear was already twirling and striking the enemy in a strange pattern of low to high or mid blows with the butt of the staff to slashes with it's tip. Blood flew from Kaze's opponents lips, which didn't prevent any cursing. Not giving him a chance to talk, move, guard, or strike back, Kaze had his trusty weapon flowing like water at a comfortable speed of rapid blows where the only visible part of his spear was the gleaming silver tip which was inevitably shining in the light of the sun. A back flip and a tighter grip on the pole, followed by a dashing pace and yell along with a bottom to raising diagonal slash struck the beaten up raider. 

"You bastard!! .. How can you fi… fight !?!? … Your just a lamb!, a surface dweller! .. A god damned SAILOR! … Fuck we weren't expecting this!!!!" After a brutal beating of a guy who apparently had no knowledge of hand to hand combat, a large plane which was much larger than the Thames flew slowly over the vessel, a transport pad lowering in range for the Gears, making room for a perfect escape. Two gears jumped on the pad, while the single pilot with no other weapons other than his machine engaged his gear with lack of anything to say, rather embarrassment of being literally destroyed by a "civilian" and exited the same way; the crew of the Thames staring in half astonishment and half happiness. 

The next 20 minutes was silent, and Kaze had started to sweat heavily now, and not just from the exponentially increasing temperature since sunrise. 

He walked past gawking crew members, sharing dirty and annoyed looks with them. 

"Alright already I lost my favorite weapon, half of you are soaked and we were attacked by gears! … SHOWS OVER!" he yelled, taking a slight pause. "BACK TO WORK!" 

With this the crew began to collect supplies to clear off the deck of water while Kaze head up to report to the captain of the Thames and headmaster Hans. 

-_"…Why the hell … I'm a damned mechanic .. If anything I should have been throwing wrenches for Deus' sake .. Not a .. pole arm .. What the hell WAS that…"- _

| Un Luna ~ 9:57am

"Well kiddo… whut do ya call that little act ya performed fer us just now!?" A semi-sober voice passed through the walls of the Screw Elevator like heated steel on a bar of butter. 

"Um .. Sir .. I mean .. I er…. I …" Kaze shyly opened the door to the control center, not sure himself about what had happened. 

"Meh boy! .. That was a gear you punctured! .. How'd you do that!?!?" He asked, while staring out the window along with his sidekick Hans, who was a little under half the captains height.

"Sir .. The metal apparently was made of a poor copper and titanium alloy, the copper to titanium ratio must have been extremely off balance for my spear tip to pierce through that metal deep like that .. I'd assume that it would be a 1 to 6 ratio" While taking a deep breath, he had hoped the captain would buy that load of bull. It made logical sense. Gears defense performance was altered greatly if it's components weren't equally balanced if constructed of even at least one weaker element, regardless of it's frame attachments. So it would only make sense if he were able to do what he had accomplished.

The captain had turned around slowly, his jacket tearing with the friction of the material and the rusting steel planks. "Boy .. Yer a mechanic AND a fine one at that … but that volleying spearing and knowledge of gears .. Civilians do not know th's much about gears meh boy .."

A hard swallow made Kaze's throat slightly sore as he stared down at his feet and sighed. "I'm sorry sir .. It was just an automatic thing.. I'll try not to be more open with my knowledge of the topic.."

The short dolphin demi-human Hans wabbled back to the control panel and steering wheel before getting to listen to one of his captain's grand lectures. Able to press one of the buttons labled, "Int.Com" he spoke to thin air. His voice being spread thoroughly through every speaker on the Thames. 

"Two Hours Until Arrival upon the Aquavy Islands!!" 

Kaze looked straight up and past the window out into the sea. The islands becoming larger, and larger each passing minute. _-"Hans must have the propellers speeding up now…I still don't understand "- _He thought, absentmindedly looking at his hands. "Sir, would you allow me to rest until we arrive at the Islands ?" 

A simple nod was all the approbation he needed as an OK. He turned around into the Screw Elevator and headed down to the lower parts of the Thames. His room not far from a weapons storage area containing the crates with the "N.E.T" Labels. 

Having to share a bunk with a fellow crew mate, lucky enough to get the bottom, he walk to his room, and past the pile of clothes, whites and denim to his bed. Setting on the edge, lifting his legs and sliding sidewards into his bed, not bothering to cover himself in the sheets. 

He close his eyes, trying to get some rest, trying to clear his mind of this early morning. The more he tried, the harder it became. The more clearer it became… that he fought and brutally wounded a human being. What seemed like hours, brought weariness to his mind and eyes. Voices became audible. Several familiar but unrecognizable voices. A few which stood out. "Kaze .. Come home.. Please be alive…", 

And "We know your out there somewhere … just come home to us when this is over …". One stood out the most though…. 

"…. Hurry… 

For with time as your master …

I shall consume you….."

§

([ An ::A/N:: ----- I'm trying to think of anything someone might ask. Um .. 

This is about .. Alright I'll say 15 years after Fei, Elly and co. destroy the Zohar/Wave Existance, Deus, etc. Shevat's back up in the air, the Anima Relics and Omni Gears are missing. Solaris, Geblar, and the Ethos are also out completely. Bart and co. now rule Aveh. Billy, his father and sister run the orphange. Citan, Fei and Elly live in the Lahan (sp?) being rebuilt, the Uzuki family moving down into town from their mountain home. Not to forget to mention that Emerelda lives there as well. Okay .. If you have any other questions which I'm sure I havent covered then leave 'em in a post, and I'll let ya know about 'em if I CAN answer them. )]


	2. Moonlit Suprise

Path of the Twelve Sephirot

Disclaiming Disclaimer of The Art of Disclaimering

I do not own anything associated with Monolith Inc, Squaresoft, etc.

Do not sue Nichols Inc, we have nothing of value to you rich S.O.B's

Have a nice day! ^_^

Chapter 2 

" Moonlit Surprise "

Un Hermes ~ 12:18pm

__

"Keh.. Do you morons honestly believe you can destroy me with those Guns and Gears ?"

"GET HIM!!"

"_…no match for Baal.."_

"He has disturbed local peace and has harmed the local villagers! ARREST HIM NOW!!" 

Several dozen Aveh soldiers clad in casual brown sand protection garb, and Claw Armor gears surrounded a single man in a crimson red shorts slightly above knees length. His long white hair flowing freely in the air behind him, his left hand on the runic sheath, his right on the hilt of the katana. 

Open gun fire from the soldiers accompanied by a barrage of grenades pierced the mysterious mans ears in a sharp strike of pain, the sand and carbon tinting his hair. As the smoke and dust clear, and the gun fire stop, not a scratch was left on his silk soft flesh. 

__

"…Rings of Baal .." He mouthed the phrase and his knuckles turned white with his tightening grip on his katana. His eyes, flared from a beautiful aqua to a blood red crimson, and with a shriek of rage he unleashed his katana at full strength. A red aura emitting and spreading away from him in a growing circle, destroying and burning anything to come in contact with this red ring with runic symbols upon it. The blood, and screaming of the soldiers brought a demonic grin to the mans dry lips, as he brought his hatred tainted katana back to it's resting sheath before every living, breathing body fell to the burning sands under the moonlight.

Vision had begun to dull out slightly, as a back up line of Claw and Aegis gears ran to replace the fallen. More open fire at one single target, and several flaming ether spells caused a towering eruption of sand and smoke. The intensity had caused tidal waves of sand flowing away from the shaking pillar of sand, only to be split open and stopped by a shining slash of the same katana which had delivered several dozen deaths, with a single swing. His body had nearly automatically thrown itself in the direction of the group of gears firing at him at full speed.

He struck a violet tinted Aegis Mage Gear with a free arm, and laughed as the bottom half of the mechanism exploded, as it slowly separated from its' top section. 

The beast of a human turned around to deliver a roundhouse kick, several hard punches and two more high kicks brought the entire gear possibly 60 times taller then himself, down to its knees. He threw his katana like a tiny dart behind him to immobilize the only other gear standing. To finish his opponents, he brought two clenched fists by his stomach and began to emit a dark and violet energy about them. 

He began to strike both gears separately, running from gear to gear, each punch, each kick, destroying each enemy with a powerful explosive shock which nearly atomized his opponents. He retrieved his katana from one of the wrecks and send it back to its home, then got rid of his demonic display of violet hands. He sit on the sands, and quickly slip his hands with fingers spread, through his thick, beautiful white hair, to rid of the sands. A miraculous survivor of the demons deeds crawled from the wreck of one of the gears, unnoticed. 

The demon man stood and wiped himself of sand on his legs, before venturing far away from the wreck he had created with such ease, with his own hands, that would have taken a normal man days to do if not weeks. 

The sun began to rise, as the survivor tear parts of his clothing to wrap around open wounds after crawling out completely from under the mess. 

"There … is no way .. He is human …"

The sun seemed to go out instantly. The sands couldn't be felt. The heat from the sun instantly turned to a measly breeze with the scent of salt. A world of black. _Is this what it was like to be dead? _

This is what "Death" was like?

"Kaze.."

"…"

"Kaze……"

"…"

"Kaze you asshole get up!!!"

"BLOODY HELL!!" The teenage mechanic rolled off of the bottom bunk, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"God damnit who the hell woke me up!" 

He grabbed the edges of his bottom bunk bed with one hand, while rubbing the sleep from his heavy exhausted aqua gray orbs. They portrayed his love for the sea and technology.

"We've been thrown off course!" explained his wiseass buddy from the deck from earlier.

"What the fuck do you mean we've been thrown off course!?" Kaze scrambled to his feet and stormed out of his room, and directly to the Screw Elevator. Only to climb up to the deck using the channel the passenger lift rides on. 

__

"What…. The hell is going on..?" He stared up into the sky with curiosity as to why everything seemed so dark and gloomy. The Aquavy Islands were nowhere in sight. Only water into the distance, and the moon was visible, directly above them. "I couldn't have possibly slept THIS long…" 

__

"Captain….CAPTAIN!" He reasoned, jumped to conclusions as he raced back to the elevator, making his way up to the control center and storming the door. To his surprise, appear nothing. No one. 

The computer systems operating smoothly. _"……." _

He turned to the side and rushed to the bar to the side. "Captain!" … "HANS!?!?" 

Kaze slowly walked to the bar table, and turned to scan the area. Looking towards the door back to the control room, a body slumped down to the floor, gliding on the wall, its blood as it's lubricant. 

The kid rushed to the figure, noticing its demi-human dolphin figure. "Hans…" 

He quickly rushed back to the control room, and to the deck via the elevator. Kaze ran to the front of the deck in search for anyone. But no luck. As he turn around and jog back to the elevator, a familiar body step from behind a rusted barrel labeled "N.E.T" 

"Well, are you looking for this old geezer ?" The silhouette pushing along a dead but another familiar corpse down a few feet in front of him. _"Captain…god damnit.."_

"And what's the capital to think when he gets the report of events on this vessel hm ? .. One soul survivor ?…" His firearm aimed at the door to the Screw Elevator. The only other man on the ship alive peering from the door, fell back down at the click of a trigger.

"Now you can make that the only survivor, there hasn't been a major catastrophic attack on this ship …. They'll assume it was you.. Right?" 

Kaze wiped the sweat off of his forehead while processing what just happened in the past 10, 15 minutes or so. "Who are you ..?" Was all he could get out. 

The shadowy figure took several steps from the barrel, closer to Kaze. Even then it was hard to see perfectly considering his black garb, his light violet eagle emblem traced into his shoulder and blonde hair made it slightly easier to see him. 

"I assume my men couldn't take out this ship so I had to do it myself .." He folded his arms in front of his chest with a hard cough.

"So you sent those gear pilots here.." He blinked a few times. "So this is an act on revenge ?.. But wait, what's with the moon at this time ? .. And why are there only three dead bodies ?.. What happened to the other passengers!?!?" 

"So many questions from one tiny man and so little time. Why don't you find a way off this ship, and to the capital of Kislev, and you might be able to find out eh ?" The figure took his place behind the barrel, completely hidden by rust and darkness. "My name is General Roane Tomavich, pleasures mine I'm most positive" 

" To Kislev ?... But we're in the middle of nowhere!" Kaze dug through the pockets of his jeans in search of some type of mini communicating device, but again no luck. 

"That's your problem kiddo. Tata, and do try to survive until our next encounter. You look like you're going to be able to keep me well entertained for a long, time" 

Kaze rushed to the barrel, knocking it over with a roundhouse kick. _"What the hell ... Where did he go ?.." _A feral growl escaped his throat and as soon as he turned to head to the control deck to use the GPS system the top deck spontaneously exploded. Slowly sliding away from the entire body of the vessel, the control deck toppled over and into the ocean. "SHIT!"

Kaze ran as hard as he could on the deck, straight up through the center and leaped off, and swam for what he thought was for hours, days possibly weeks. His arms and legs grew tired, and the fish nipping at him were growing tiresome. His eyes grew weary again, and again he saw nothing, but a large sheet of blackness. 

Soon later the coldness of the water was replaced by some type of heat source. A pleasant one. One that would kill one with to much exposure. But one he could live with for the time being. With this, he slept. 

§

__

" It's up to Baal, wither you live or not.."

"But the ancient scriptures say otherwise! It's not up to some blade from ancient lore of a poor boy, but GOD that determines our fate!"

__

"Your God lost the war 15 years ago. You place your faith and your trust in an entity that lost to humans?"

"You do not understand, the God the holy Ethos once had us believe in, is eternal! There is no such thing as worldly ruling under a single blade that strikes fear in the people!"

__

" Not the blade, but the one who wields it, is the one that strikes the fear in your people.. Foolish priest.." 

"Gggah.. You ..... Ba.....s........"

§

Un Terra ~ 4:29am

Eventually, he could hear boxes and bags being moved, and more half drunk men complaining and negotiating. He slowly opened his eyes, afraid of the sharp light that usually haunted him at first waking up. But it was quite dark. He rolled off of a cot and stood up straight, which even that was a bit difficult for his sore body. He curse to himself as he massage his sore joints.

_"The hell happened to my clothes?"..... _"Damnit ... So I wasn't just imagining things before.." He walked around the room, finding the room to be more suited for a boy his age. The dresser stocked with various miniature 1/32 gear models such as the Brigandier, and the Heimdal. Several other civilian Claw and Prime Aegis gear models. _"Not to many clothes, definitely a guys room" _He thought to himself.

He deprive himself of anymore sleep and explored the place around a bit, even though putting much weight on his left leg was beginning to become a nuisance. Before making it to the front "door", a girl his height, with long raven hair, her father, and a few other men were sitting about a fireplace and beer bottles for more warmth. The girl blushed as she tried to avoid looking at the guest as her father stood up in quite a happy mood. "Well boy it's about time ye woke up! ... God ye were soaked to the bone in those rags of yers, so we stripped ya and let ye sleep in my daughters room. Hope ye rested well."

He stare down at himself, wrapped in only black boxer shorts which hung a little tight on him but were surprisingly comfortable. Only to realize why the only girl in the room wouldn't dare look at him. 

"I uh, do you um.. Have any .. Clothes I could get into ?" 

"Sure kiddo .. There should have been a pair of cloth pants by the bed, and it's quite hot around here at all times of the year so ye do not need to worry about staying nice and covered!"

Kaze nodded and shivered, slightly still cold either from the waters or his imagination as he backtrace back to the room he awoke in, finding the cloth pants he was told of, and put them on with ease.

He tighten the emerald green waist band, and smirked slightly, enjoying the fact that he wasn't getting chubby like distant annoying family members his rough memory reminded him of at some points in time. He resembled nothing of them. With a simple off train of thought, he walk back to the people that were treating him as a guest and sat down by the fire as implied with everyones hand movements.

"Well boy .. What happened to ye to be thrown into the waters of Aveh and washed to on shore?"

The largest of the men, which appeared to be the girls father, sat down and began to interrogate Kaze, but in a kind fashion. 

Kaze raise an eyebrow before answering. Needing to think first. 

"I am not sure exactly, but my ship was attacked by a single man, and I nearly escaped by jumping and swimming away before I was harmed." 

He swallowed hard, almost whispering the last fragment. "No one was on board the ship. The only three that were still on board when I had awaken, where killed when I found them..." 

The thoughts and visions of the events struck him hard. The large guy sitting across from him in their little circle had stood up and stretched with a hard yawn. "So ye aren't from around here. So maybe ye should go to bed and we will help you find your way home come mornin'"

They all began to walk to the back of the house like tent.

"Ye can sleep in my daughters room, my companions can sleep in the spare room so they won't bother ye about these tragic accidents at sea."

"Thank you..." Kaze nodded with a slight smile of thanks before following his daughter to her room. He felt rather awkward since doing this where he came from, would result in being shot, kicked, or brutally wounded. He grabbed his wet clothes from by the cot and sit down at a corner of the wall, and sat up straight, his back against the wall and his knees bent up slightly. The raven-haired girl giggled slightly and pointed to the cot.

"You know.. you can sleep there tonight if you'd like, I'm not all that tired" 

Kaze slowly shook his head. "Thank you ... but I couldn't, besides I'm really not that tired either.. after all that sleeping i've been doing lately.."

The girl giggled some more and sat down on the floor next to him.

"So what's yer name!?"

"Oh uh, Krillian" He blinked several times

"Kaze Krillian Hyral" He added. "And yours ? ..oh uh, if you don't mind me asking of course...." 

"Ariel Bastor .. pleased to meet ya!" She extended her hand and he accepted her friendly hand shake

"Pleasures mine"

"So you're really the tomboy kind of girl huh?" He asked with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Yup! .. you can tell because of all the gears right?" She asked, not being able to hold back another giggle

"Uh huh.." He laughed along with her quietly, and yawned slightly, his head falling slowly to his chest.

"Hehe... g'nite Kaze.." Ariel smiled and cuddled closer to the mass of warmth and tilted her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. 

§

[What an awesome chapter if I do say so myself .. Well, be sure to review with good and or negative comments a like, I except all sorts of feedback. ]


End file.
